


He's important to me, okay?

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort, Concussions, Fever, Illnesses, platonic Joshler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Josh gets sick and Tyler comforts him.





	He's important to me, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> title from the concert when Ty talked about Josh getting into the hamster ball. it's too cute

When Josh wakes up, his head is pounding. He notices that the thin shirt he's wearing is wet with sweat. He switches the light on and squeezes his eyes shut because it is too bright. Slowly, he blinks until he can open his eyes.

  
He pushes the covers aside and stands up to walk to the bathroom, but he feels dizzy and his head is spinning. Josh gasps and waits until his head feels clearer again.

  
He walks to the bathroom slowly, taking his time to avoid passing out in the middle of the room.

  
Just when he reaches the bathroom, he feels nauseous. Josh hurries to get to the toilet and starts to gag. Tears stream down his face.

  
The vomit hurts in his throat but he feels better afterwards. Josh takes a deep breath and wipes the tears away. He feels weak and shaky when he walks back to the bed.

 

Josh pulls the shirt over his head and crawls on the bed, shivering. He closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep.

  
He whishes he wouldn't be alone, he wants Tyler next to him, but Tyler has his own hotel room. They usually share a room but right now Jenna's with them so Josh agreed to have a room on his own.

  
Josh hopes resting a few more hours before getting up helps his body to fight the sickness and regain enough energy to perform. He falls asleep slowly, feeling too hot but shivering without a blanket.

 

 

  
The next day, Josh wakes up because someone is knocking at the door impatiently. Josh groans and gets out of the bed, almost tripping over his own feet on his way to the door. He opens the door and looks at Tyler.

  
"Dude, you're late." Tyler says.

  
Josh turns to glance at the clock. He is late indeed. Josh feels his stomach grumble, but not in a good way.

  
"You missed breakfast." Tyler furrows his brows. "I thought you set the alarm clock?"

  
Josh doesn't answer, he's too busy trying to tell his body to keep his stomach contents inside.

  
"Are you okay?" Tyler asks. "You look pale."  
Josh turns and runs to the bathroom. Tyler follows him quickly and rubs his back while Josh gags.

  
"You're sick." Tyler states the obvious. "You should go back to bed."

  
"I'm fine." Josh responds and breathes heavily.

  
"You're not." Tyler shakes his head. "You need to rest."

  
"We have to drive to the venue." Josh argues and sighs. "I'm fine, don't worry."

  
"Bullshit." Tyler places his hand on Josh's forehead. "We should take your temperature."

  
"I need to pack my suitcase." Josh wants to get up, but he's too weak. Tyler places a hand on his back to help him.

  
"Don't worry about that. Lay down on the bed." he says sternly.

  
Josh sighs but he's glad that he can lay down again. Tyler pulls the covers to his chin and brushes his sweaty hair off his forehead. He fills a glass with water and forces him to take a few sips.

  
"You need to stay hydrated." he says. "I'll tell the crew that you're sick. I'll be back in a minute."

  
Tyler leaves the room but returns quickly. He takes Josh's temperature and bites his lip. "103 F. I'll get you an Advil."

  
Then, Tyler wets a cloth and wipes Josh's face carefully. Josh actually feels better with Tyler around although his head is killing him.  
He dozes off while Tyler packs his suitcase, neatly folding Josh's clothes. After an hour, he gently shakes Josh awake.

  
"Josh? We need to leave, do you think you can make it to the bus?"

  
Josh groans. Every muscle in his body is aching and he feels sick, but he gets up and changes into a pair of sweatpants, a shirt and a jacket with Tyler's help. Tyler is always by his side, ready to catch him if he loses his balance. Brad carries their suitcases to the bus while Tyler walks Josh to the bus.

  
The drummer feels the sweat running down his back. Everything is too loud and he just wants to lay down and sleep.

  
He sits down and Tyler buckles him up, placing a blanket over him and supporting his head with a pillow so Josh can close his eyes and try to sleep.

  
Thr singer sits down right next to him, Jenna by his side. She hands him a bottle of water in case Josh is thirsty when he wakes up.

  
"Do you think he can perform today?" she asks and looks at him with concern.

  
Tyler shrugs. "I don't know. I hope so, but his health is more important."

  
They only need a few hours to the venue and so they still have a few hours left. Josh decides to stay in his bunk and try to get well while Tyler does the soundcheck on his own.

  
"Are you sure you can perform tonight?" Tyler asks.

  
Josh nods. "I'll be careful, don't worry. It's just two or three hours."

  
"I don't know if that's a good idea." Tyler says but Josh shakes his head and waves dismissively.

  
Tyler sighs but doesn't argue with him. He just makes sure that Josh stays hydrated and takes his medicine.

 

 

  
They wait in the dressing room until it's time for them to perform. Jenna sits next to Tyler, her legs placed over his knees, being on her phone.

  
Every once in a while, she looks at Josh with concern. The drummer has his eyes closed and tries to ignore the feeling of nausea that hits him.

  
"Are you alright, buddy?" Tyler asks and nudges him.

  
Josh opens his eyes and looks at him. "Stop worrying, Tyler. I'm fine." He closes his eyes again.

  
Then, it's time for the show. The opening band already left the stage and wishes them good luck. Josh grits his teeth and follows Tyler to the stage.

  
"I'll talk more today, okay?' Tyler asks.

  
Josh nods in relief. He's still sweating and he's sure he looks dead. Tyler places his hand on his shoulder before they walk on stage.

  
The light is too bright and the music is too loud. Josh thinks his head might explode, but he keeps on drumming. He feels weak, his hands are shivering and he misses a few beats. Tyler notices it and makes a short break, walking around and talking to the crowd, telling them that Josh feels sick.

Although his body aches, Josh tries his best, but he has to admit that he's glad when the show is over and they can leave the stage.

  
Josh walks next to Tyler and suddenly he can't hear what Tyler is saying. His vision fades and he can't hold himself up anymore. Josh's knees collide with the floor. Tyler tries too catch him but he's too slow and Josh hits the floor. He can hear Tyler scream his name and then he passes out.

 

 

  
When Josh opens his eyes, he feels a hand on his cheek. He groans and blinks. His head hurts.

  
"Josh! Are you okay?" Tyler asks and he looks shocked.

  
"What happened?" Josh mumbles.

  
"You... you passed out." Tyler stammers. "Shit, you scared me."

  
"I'm sorry." Josh takes a deep breath and tries to sit up, but Tyler places his hand on his chest.

  
"Don't sit up, what if you have a concussion?"

  
"I'm fine." Josh tries to reassure him.

  
Tyler shakes his head. "Stop lying. You're not fine."

  
They hear quick footsteps and Michael, followed by a few other crewmembers approach them. "You screamed, Tyler. What happened?" he asks.

  
"Josh passed out." Tyler says.

  
"Shit." Michael kneels down next to him. "Do you think we need to call an ambulance?"

  
"No." Josh says.

  
"Yes." Tyler glares at him. "He hit his head."

  
"I don't need an ambulance." Josh protests but the others ignore him.

  
Josh sighs, he knows Tyler worries too much about him.

 

 

  
A hour later, Josh is laying on a couch, Tyler sitting on a chair next to him.

  
"I'm glad you only have a mild concussion." he says. "What would I do without my favorite drummer?"

  
Josh rolls his eyes. "I'm not dying, Tyler."

  
"You're important to me." Tyler whispers quietly.

  
Josh bites his lip. "I'm sorry."

  
"Don't apologize." Tyler shakes his head. "Just be more careful next time, okay?"

  
Josh promises it.

  
There's a smile on Tyler's lips when he gets up to get Josh some water. "You'll see, I'm a terrible nurse."

  
"Doubt that." Josh grins despite his headache. "As far as I know you're pretty good."

  
Tyler chuckles. "We'll see. There are plenty of people who are going to look after you. But for now, you need to rest. No running around or playing the drums."

  
Josh groans and Tyler grins when he leaves the room.


End file.
